Lance's Kitty
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Set after Ascension part II. What would happen if Kitty didn't let go of Lance's arm? Silly Fic.


This one's by Half'n'Half and of course she can't own more than half of anything or nothing in  
  
this case.  
  
Lance's Kitty   
  
Lance looked over at his arm and smiled. Kitty had attached herself to him and  
  
at the moment was snuggling his right arm.   
  
"Yeay," he thought, "Kitty likes me again!"   
  
He, Kitty, and everyone else who had been fighting Apocalypse were standing  
  
behind the Xavier Institute listening to Professor Xavier talk about the  
  
future. Lance was half listening, half thinking. Not to long ago he and Kitty  
  
had hated each other, but now she suddenly liked him again and he her. Lance  
  
tuned back in as Xavier invited them all to stay for dinner. Freddy smiled and  
  
ran as quickly as he could into the mansion. Kitty looked up at Lance.   
  
"You have to stay Lance!" Lance was about to tell her he would but Kitty  
  
didn't give him time to. She grabbed his hand and stated pulling him into the  
  
house.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
After dinner everyone was hanging around talking. Magneto and Wanda had  
  
already left and it was starting to get late so the brotherhood boys decided  
  
to go home. Lance told Kitty goodnight and kissed her forehead, but as he and  
  
the other boys were walking home he realized that Kitty was still attached to  
  
his arm.   
  
"Hey Lance," Pietro sniggered, "looks like a little Kitty is following you  
  
home."   
  
They all laughed, Todd hopped next to Lance. "Yeah Lance, maybe if you get her  
  
all the way home Magneto will let you keep her!" Todd laughed.   
  
The boys walked into the house, Kitty was still attached to Lance's arm.  
  
Magneto was sitting on the couch reading the news paper.   
  
"Uh, Magnito?" Lance asked.   
  
"Hmm?" Magneto breathed as he turned the page of his news paper.   
  
"This Kitty followed me home…so…uh…I was wondering if I could keep her." Lance  
  
asked as he patted Kitty, who was now holding him around the middle, on the  
  
head.   
  
Magneto put his paper down and looked at Lance and Kitty.   
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Lance begged, giving Magneto a really cheesy smile, "I  
  
promise I'll take care of her, and feed her, and brush her hair…and…and  
  
everything!"   
  
Magneto put his paper back up. "Where will she sleep?" He asked.   
  
"Well, I can make her a bed in my room." Lance suggested, still wearing his  
  
cheesy smile.   
  
"Fine," Magneto said, "but if anyone comes for her she'll have to go home."   
  
Lance's smile grew. "Ok!"   
  
He picked Kitty up, carried her up to his room, and set her on his bed. Kitty  
  
started giggling like a maniac. Lance smiled at her and started making her a  
  
bed in the corner out of some blankets he'd found in his closet. He walked  
  
over to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and set it on the bed he'd made for Kitty.  
  
Then Lance picked Kitty up off his bed and set her down in the bed on the  
  
floor. He tucked a blanket around her and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Goodnight pretty Kitty." He whispered as he turned out the lights and got  
  
into his own bed.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Lance got up early the next morning. He went down stairs with Kitty following  
  
and walked into the kitchen. Kitty sat down at the table and Lance poured them  
  
each a bowl of cereal. He gave a bowl to Kitty and patted her on the head.  
  
Then he sat down across from her and began to eat. While they were eating  
  
Magneto came in, in a dark blue bathrobe. He poured himself a cup of coffee  
  
and sat down at the table.   
  
"So what are you up to today lance?" HE asked, picking up a news paper. Lance  
  
smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna go get my Kitty a collar." Kitty laughed and smiled at Lance.   
  
Magneto shook his head. "Go ahead," he said, turning the page of his news  
  
paper, "but remember, if anyone comes for her, she'll have to go home."   
  
"I know." Lance said, clearing the cereal bowls from the table. He took  
  
Kitty's hand and they went off to the pet shop.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance and Kitty sat on the couch playing video games with Todd and Pietro.  
  
Kitty was wearing a pink collar with a heart tag on it that read: KITTY  
  
PROPERTY OF LANCE. They were having a lot of fun when someone came to the  
  
door. Magneto opened the door to find Scott and Jean standing there. Freddy  
  
and John came out of the laundry room holding steaming grilled cheese  
  
sandwiches.   
  
"Who's at the door?" John asked.   
  
Freddy saw Jean and Scott standing in the doorway. "Oh, they're not important.  
  
Come on, lets go make more sandwiches." John nodded and they went off into the  
  
laundry room.   
  
Jean and Scott threw Magneto questioning looks, Magneto shook his head. "Don't  
  
ask, anyway, why are you here?"   
  
"Ummm, we lost our Kitty and we think she's here with Lance." Jean said.   
  
Magneto nodded and turned toward the living room. "Lance, someone's here for  
  
your Kitty."   
  
Lance threw his arms around Kitty. "NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!!"   
  
Magneto shook his head and walked into the living room. "Now Lance, we talked  
  
about this, remember?" Magneto said as if he were talking to an infant. Lance  
  
nodded. "And now Kitty's owners are here so you have to give her to them."   
  
Lance pouted. "But she's my Kitty; I even got her a collar!"   
  
"Lance," Magneto started, "She needs to go home."   
  
Lance nodded and taking Kitty's hand, slowly got off the couch, and walked to  
  
the door. When Kitty saw Jean and Scott she threw her arms around Lance's  
  
middle and hugged him tightly.   
  
"I, like, don't want to go!" Kitty cried into Lance's stomach. Lance pet her  
  
head.   
  
"Come on, you guys can still see each other!" Jean said as she pried Kitty off  
  
of Lance. She and Scott dragged Kitty outside and put her in the back of the  
  
X-Van.   
  
As they drove away Kitty put her hands on the back window. "Like,  
  
meoooooooooooooow!" She cried.   
  
Scott shook his head. "So does this mean they're together again?" Jean nodded.  
  
Scott sighed. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaat." 


End file.
